PiLR Life in a Day Data and Study Management System-The PiLR platform is optimized to manage diverse sensor and self-reported data types and provide study management including, automated data processing scripts, dashboard based visualization, and study data download/export for researchers. The PiLR platform is a hosted web service that has distributed components. Mobile devices and applications exchange data with the platform over HTTPS through a RESTful API that uses the OAuth 2.0 protocol for authentication and access-control. Data processing is done using R, on an OpenCPU server cluster. Data formats adhere to the Open mHealth standard, which use a Concordia schema to specify the structure and content of measurement data.